


Protocreed drables. I don't know

by Honeythecanibal



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: How the hell do you tag?, Just...take it, M/M, Please dont kill me, Smut, Stuff i wrote at 3 a.m., Tagging is a trying mistress, Tendrils involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeythecanibal/pseuds/Honeythecanibal
Summary: Some smut





	

Desmond really wanted to know what was Alex hiding under the hood.  
"Desmond what are you doing?" Alex gruffes, waking from the nap he was just about to fall into. Desmond was trying to remove The Virus's hood. "Nothing Alex." Desmond said trying to sound innocent. Alex let out a sigh as he was fully awake. "Do you need anything?" Alex questioned. "Huh?" Desmond responded. "You woke me up for a reason, yes? Or is it to just pester me?" Alex asked. "Nothing, I swear." Desmond said smiling. Alex rolled his eyes and got up. "Hey Alex whats under your hood?" Des asked. "My head Desmond." Alex deadpanned. "Is that Sarcasm I hear Alex?" Desmond replied. Alex let an amused smile cross his lips as Desmond pouted. Alex reached his hand up to Desmond and cupped his face and kissed him softly. Desmond smiled into the kiss as he kissed back. A idea popped into his head. He wrapped his hands around the male and smiled. "Looking for more than a kiss are we." Alex said as he wrapped his arms pulling the Slightly smaller assassin onto his lap.  Desmond blushed as his and Alex's lips met.  
Alex licked on Desmond's bottom lip for entrance which Desmond denied playfully so Alex Grouped Desmond Ass causing Desmond to gasp letting the Virus slip his tongue into Desmond's mouth. Desmond smirked as there tongues fought for dominance Alex won by playing Dirty. His hand reached wrapped around the Assassin and slipped his hand under the clothing Desmond moaned at the feeling of Alex's cold hand on his increasing getting hotter skin. Alex let loose the kiss and trailed down his neck Nipping the flesh softly but getting harder each time. "Alex." Desmond said. Earning  a soft whine from the male. Alex unzipped the jacket nearly ripping off the shirt. Alex enjoyed tasting Desmond and Admiring his body. "Alex take off your clothes to~" Desmond purred as he grinded against Alex. Alex smirked as he unzipped his Tan hoodie and unbutton his blue shirt. Desmond loved how Alex made pale look so sexy vs. His sun kissed skin. Desmond bit his lip as Alex began to licked his navel up to his chest. Desmond in response started to Grind harder. Desmond's plan so far was working. He was going to find out one way or another. Alex flipped Desmond on to his back as he unbuttoned Desmond 's pants. Grinding his growing erection against said assassin's ass. Making Desmond bite his lip. "Don't be like that I wanna hear you moan."  Alex said as Desmond wiggled alittle. Alex slipped off his pants and finished undressing the man beneath him. Alex didn't want to hurt him so he had a tendril slowly slid its way in Desmond gasped at the weird sensation. It felt cool yet warm his breathing became ruffer as the Tendril went into him. "Alex this feels weird." Desmond whined as he wrapped his arms around the Man above him. "Don't worry about it. It will be fine." Alex said as he gave a reassuring kiss.  Desmond nodded as He Pushed Alex off and popped off his Boxers Alex's erection sprang out. Making Desmond gasp alittle. It was bigger than he anticipated. No matter Desmond licked the shaft and slowly put the head in his mouth making Alex stiffen and give a small moan in response to Desmond's actions. Desmond fit as much as he could and began bobbing his head up and down sucking. Alex bit his lip he always wondered how desmond knew How to Suck him off just right. Two can play at that game. Alex sent another tendril into Desmond whom moaned making Alex smirked oh the vibration from that moan felt very good. He made the tendrils grow in size as they began thrusting in and out of Desmond who popped off Alex to look at the source of the pleasure he was feeling. "Alex! Mmmh" Desmond moaned out. Alex Liked the look on Desmond 's face. "Alex." Desmond called again. As Desmond hid his face in the couch. "Oh don't do that Love....Are you ready for the main part." Alex asked. Desmond nodded as Alex pushed him down and slid off the couch Shaun would kill them if he found out that they fucked on the couch. The tendrils slipped out as Alex started to go in. He didn't want to wait he needs Desmond he wants Desmond to scream his name. So Alex gripped Desmond 's thigh and kissed him as he shoved him self in making Desmond let out a yelp silenced by the kiss. "A bit ruff are we." Desmond said. "Sorry." Alex hummed gently rocking back and forth. Desmond frowned after he got adjusted he wanted more. "Faster Alex I'm not some dam glass figurine I can-HOLY FUCK." Desmond Groaned as Alex Fastly pulled out and thrust back in. Desmond wrapped his legs around Alex's waist as he Bit his lip as Alex was aggressively Pounding into him. "Alex!" Desmond nearly yelled. Alex began going as fast as his body would allow. "Alex.......Alex! ALEX IM GONNA  CUM." Desmond groaned. "I am to." Alex said as he pulled out and rammed back in as fast as deep as he could go. Making Desmond's Hot white seed spill onto there stomachs. "That was amazing but we have to take showers." Desmond sighed. Alex nodded carrying him to the shower. Desmond got it started as Alex slowly took of his hood. To reveal his dark chocolate hair that was slightly curled around the ends. He hopped in. Unsure of what desmond would think. Desmond looked at his lover and gasped. "Alex your so Handsome!" He exclaimed as his hand brushed against Said man's face. Alex smiled hugging Desmond close. "I do believe I hear a round two?" "Oh I think your right." Desmond hummed as they kissed. "I knew this was your plan all along." Alex said. Making Desmond laugh.  
END


End file.
